jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Skyheed
Duke Skyheed is the main antagonist of The Lost Frontier. He was the sitting ruler of Aeropa alongside Chancellor Ruskin, and was first introduced as an ally before his history with the Sky Pirates and Dark Warrior Program was uncovered. History Before The Lost Frontier As leader of Aeropa, Skyheed had been fighting a "terrible war" against an unspecified adversary. To help with the war, he initiated the Dark Warrior Program with dark eco sage Tym as its chief scientist. Together they injected civilians with dark eco to turn them into elite warriors. One of Skyheed's commanders, Phoenix, eventually tried to stop the program, though Skyheed would not hear of it. Tym too tried to stop the program, by building robots to take the program's main facility back by force, though neither he nor Phoenix were successful in stopping the program. With the loss of both Phoenix and Tym to rebellion and abduction, respectively, Skyheed became especially infatuated with dark eco, even using it on himself. Eventually Phoenix returned and waged war against Aeropa with his band of Sky Pirates, requiring Skyheed to ramp up the program. ''The Lost Frontier'' Skyheed is first introduced when Jak, Daxter, and Keira intercept a distress call from the [[ACS Behemoth|ACS Behemoth]], which had come under attack by sky pirates. Jak decides to help the Behemoth, to Skyheed's gratitude. In return he offers to take them to Aeropa to recuperate and help further their journey in alleviating the eco shortage. He tells them about the eco seeker, an artifact said to point to any source of eco, particularly the eco core. He, by the terms of Ruskin, agrees to let Keira study the seeker for one week, provided Jak could prove he could protect the seeker by beating the Danger Course. Just before they could make the exchange, however, Phoenix swoops in and steals the artifact, also managing to kidnap Keira. Jak gives chase to Phoenix, though eventually they form an alliance when truths about the Dark Warrior Program are revealed. Skyheed does not appear in the game again until much later, after the Sky Pirates find the third coordinate sphere to the eco seeker. Now, with a complete army of dark warriors and a new Aeropan Navy, a race begins to get to the eco core first. Skyheed manages to persuade the first mate of the Sky Pirates, Klout, to betray Phoenix, leading them to the core. Skyheed draws upon the core to vastly bolster his weapons system, and, even himself, now capable of turning into a giant dark monster. Jak confronts him at Aeropa and bests him, though Skyheed manages to escape in his personal heavy fighter. Skyheed is then destroyed by Jak, who uses Keria's new light eco weapon in the mission "[[Take down the Behemoth|Take down the Behemoth]]". Characteristics Appearance Skyheed is a tall, well-built man, fashionably dressed per his status of nobility. He wears a thick purple tailcoat with large epaulets on either shoulder, over a brown vest with a red cravat around his neck. His pants are thick and khaki in color, and he wears large, thick brown boots. In his "Dark Skyheed" form, he grows roughly four times his size in both height and muscle mass, causing his clothes to tear. His skin gets incredibly pale and veiny, and his eyes glow red. He is never seen returning to his original form, unlike Dark Jak. Per his increase in muscle mass, he is incredibly strong, capable of throwing heavy fighters long distances. While his vernacular appears to slightly regress, he still appears to be fairly intelligent, as he is still capable of operating his airship. Personality Skyheed is introduced as very accommodating and hospitable, if not eager for Jak's alliance. He stated that he had heard of Jak, thus it is likely that he planned to use Jak as a part of his Dark Warrior Program. However, upon learning of Jak's alliance with the Sky Pirates, Skyheed turned extremely hostile, and gradually grew more and more mad and vulgar as he got closer to the eco core. References Category:Characters in The Lost Frontier Category:Bosses Category:Aeropans